


The Sweetest Thing

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post Coital Waffles, Rating for the post-coital, waffle house au, woefully unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: A post-coital trip to Waffle House.





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i'd been waffling (heh) about a waffle house au yesterday and then i accidentally self-prompted so here we are enjoy your waffles kids.

It feels decadent--the way he keeps kissing her while he slowly goes slack inside her.  Her heart is still racing, her arms are still limp, her breathing still a little too shallow as aftershocks roll through her.  No one can make her aftershock the way Ben can.  No one's ever loved her the way that Ben does.  The way Ben still does, even though they're spent, and hot, and sweaty in his bed.

Everything is perfect.  Everything is quiet.  Everything is the way that Rey wants it to be.

Except that her stomach grumbles.

And Ben laughs into her lips.

"Hungry?" he asks and he gooses her side, making her squeak and writhe underneath him.  

"Shut up," she replies.

"Vigorous work inspires hunger I suppose," he says.  She hates the way he's teasing--except that she loves it.  She loves his smile, she loves the lightness in his eyes.  She loves that she sees more and more of it every day, and that he's starting to walk like he doesn't carry the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore--or at least if he does, he knows that he's not alone.  "What are you craving?"

And the answer comes before Rey is even aware.  "Waffles."

He smiles, a slight roll to his eyes because he should have predicted that at this point.  "And waffles you shall have."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me drive through fucking New Jersey to get waffles."

"Listen, you said I would have waffles and I want  _Waffle House waffles_."  Rey's feet are on the dashboard and they are driving through the Holland Tunnel.  She likes driving through tunnels--the lights are steady.  And at this hour of the night, miraculously, there isn't a lot of traffic.

In truth, she can't believe that Ben's doing it either.  He lives down the street from a diner that makes really good waffles.  She's had them before.  She's had them plenty of times.  They frequently get waffles after a night of sex.  It's Rey's go-to.  But when they'd gotten dressed and grabbed coats, she'd made a noise about how the diner's waffles aren't midnight food.  Which had prompted a discussion of Waffle House--because Ben didn't grow up with them around, he'd grown up too far north--and then a prompt googling of  _northernmost waffle house_ to see how realistic it was to get to one.

Bethlehem, Pennsylvania had seemed like a reasonable distance to travel--except, of course, as Ben was muttering to his dashboard, it wasn't.  And they had to drive through New Jersey and Ben hates New Jersey with a passion that only New Yorkers really understand.

"At least there's no traffic?" she says as they get on the highway.

"For fucking once," he mutters.  

"This is how I know you love me," she says.  "You're taking me to Waffle House on a Wednesday."

Because it is Wednesday, officially, according to the clock.  Because they both have work in nine hours.  And Ben's driving her to Pennsylvania for Waffle House.

She leans over and presses a big sloppy wet kiss to his cheek and one of his hands leaves the steering wheel to caress the side of her face as she does it.  "Only for you would I willingly drive through New Jersey."

"Willingly?" she asks, arching a brow.  "Because it sure sounds to me like you're saying this is my fault and you're an unwilling participant."

He keeps stroking her face.  "Willingly," he concedes and she kisses his neck again and lets her hand drift towards his crotch.

"Not while I'm driving," he says sternly.

"Don't you want to live a little?"

"We lived plenty earlier and I don't want to die a fiery death in New Jersey because I crash my car while coming."

"Why does it sound like the New Jersey part is the part you don't want most."

"Because it is.  I don't want to die in New Jersey."

"So when we cross the border into Pennsylvania?"

Ben's lips curl into a slight smile.  "I'll consider it."

* * *

 

"All star special, eggs sunnyside up with sausage please," Rey beams up at the Waffle House worker, Ben's hand resting on the small of her back.  

"Steak and eggs," Ben says, and Rey looks up at him sternly.  "What?"

"You drove all this way and you're not even going to try the waffles?"

"I was going to have a bite of yours."

She raises her eyebrows, snort-laughs, and says, "Not likely."

"A waffle, too, then.  Also coffee."  He kisses the top of her head.  "You're ridiculous," he murmurs into her hair.

"When have I ever shared my food?"

He concedes the point and Rey comes to sit next to him in the booth, kissing his neck.

"Thanks for Waffle House," she tells him.  "I know how much you hate New Jersey."

"And how much I love you," he tells her, kissing her again.

She shivers.  

 __And how much he loves her.

 

 


End file.
